blackforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Forge Wiki:Rules
'1- If Writing, Use Proper Spelling and Grammar' As many people view and critique articles with the intention of helping the author improve, it is strongly recommended that anything you place on the site uses proper spelling and grammar. Articles or comments that are majorly unreadable due to spelling and grammar errors will no doubt be criticized for this, and no one except the user is obligated to fix it. However, due to this being for the main part a minor issue, an article will not be deleted for this reason with the exception of specific circumstances. Additionally, there is no standard of English used on this site, so articles may use British-English, American-English, Australian-English, or any other type of dialect. '2- No article may contradict other articles' Being that anything written on this site is treated as canon; any new articles that contradict an older article will be deleted. The author will first be given a warning, and if the article is not changed by a given date (usually 3-4 days later), it will be deleted by an administrator. You are, however, allowed to expand upon the content of other articles, being that it complies with the rules, and if the author of the article allows it. '3- You may not edit another user's article' If a user's article is marked with the following template: Which leads to; You are not permitted to edit that article without direct permission from the author, as stated in the template. If an article is not marked with the template, the page is treated as a "Public" article, in which everyone is free to edit after a discussion with other users. '4- We Are Not A Gossip Centre' This one is pretty simple to understand. If you want to talk to someone, use their talk page. Redundant articles made simply for the purpose of socializing will be deleted, and repeated breaking of this rule will result in warnings and possible banning. If you desire to create something which can result in community input, than make a blog for that purpose. Keep socialization of the mainspace. '5- We Are At Least Somewhat Mature Here' Due to the extremely graphic nature of Black Forge content, it is advised that you read anything at your own risk. Should content be excessively violent or disturbing a warning may be required to be posted on the page, but you take full responsibility for the outcomes of reading site content. Additionally, due to standard global wikia rules, all users creating an account on this site are required to be at least 13 years of age. Users under this age who make an account may be banned until they reach the required age, at which point they are free to return to the site. '6- We Are Not A Pornographic/Sexually Explicit Website' This means that not only are you going to get a permanent ban for posting pornographic videos, you are also going to get a temporary ban for post scenes with sexually explicit content in your articles. Sexual references in your content or alluding to sexual scenes is fine, as long as no detail is added. Should you post explicit enough detail in your content, you may receive a warning ban for your actions. Sexual references will be given some leeway due to each person having a different idea of how far such things can go before being explicit, but this is the extent of getting off for breaking the rule. '7- We Are Not A Gateway To Advertising' If you are a person with intentions to spam this wiki in order to gain revenue for products or to simply degrade the overall wiki quality, then you can expect a ban which will range for several months. Should the links be malicious, then the ban will be a permanent IP block, the most serious block you can receive. It will stop anyone in the general vicinity of you from being able to edit forever. That is the consequence you will bring upon yourself for an attempt to harm others. Joke sites are not malicious, but viruses and spyware are. '8- No Racial/Sexist/Ageist Remarks' This rule is only applied to comments between users, and will not be enforced upon articles with the exception of those that go overboard. Racial remarks are prejudice or hatred directed at specific people due to their birthplace, skin colour, or specific features that are targeted in an attempt to make the people seem lesser than others. Sexist remarks are prejudice or discrimination applied to a particular gender, with the intention of degrading a person. Ageist remarks are comments made in aggressive or hateful terms, applied to people due to their age. None of these three will be tolerated on the site. '9- No Flaming/Trolling' A very important rule to follow on this website. Flaming is the act of directly insulting or attacking another user's works in order to get them to bite back. If someone is Flaming you, report them to an admin, and don't respond aggressively; you will just be giving them what they want. Trolling is the act of directly attacking another user. Flaming will get you a warning at first, while trolling; depending on the severity, will get you a ban. Admins will use all tools at our disposal to see if there were any actions that brought this on, but it is not uncommon to be trolled or flamed with no provocation. If however, you have brought this on yourself by trolling the abuser in the past, then you will both be given a warning ban for doing such an action. '10- No One Is Exempt from the Rules' These rules are applied to all members of the community, regardless of their status, position, article standards or even time spent here. No favouritism will be shown amongst members, and breaking the rules will still result in warnings or bans even for administrators. By editing and using this wiki, you hereby agree to follow these rules and agree to accept the consequences of breaking them. '11- Last of all' Remember to have fun! Only 10 rules to follow, not that much when you think about it! Now go make some awesome articles! Category:Policy